


Break Me Down

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Zacchara and Logan Hayes are best friends that fall in love. Will they be able to handle it, or will their friendship go up in smoke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Down

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Break Me Down  
Characters: Logan and Johnny  
Pairing: Logan/Johnny (Lohnny)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, OOC, Slash, Strong Language.  
Summary: Johnny Zacchara and Logan Hayes are best friends that fall in love. Will they be able to handle it, or will their friendship go up in smoke?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for her wonderful beta skills and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own them because if I did Logan would have gotten a better ending.  
Words: 373 without title and ending.

*Break Me Down* Drabble

“Yeah, shit, that feels good. Harder, faster, right there.” Logan Hayes moaned in ecstasy as his best friend and lover thrust hard into his body. They had been fucking like rabbits on and off for three days now, a record for them, seeing as they had never fucked anyone more than once.

Now here they were breaking the most important of all their rules for each other. Never get personally involved with a fuck-buddy. But it was too late for that, way too late. They were best friends who knew everything about each other.

Now as they did the age-old dance and let lust cloud their judgment, they couldn’t help but wonder who would break first. It had been three blissful days of sweat, moans and pleasure as they tried to reassure themselves that they were still alive and that they could still feel.

Johnny knew that when this was over, when they finally quit fucking each other’s brains out that he wouldn’t want to talk about this. Talking about it would make it real and neither of them was ready to put a label on what they had just yet.

As Johnny thrust faster and harder inside Logan, Logan began to clench his hole around Johnny’s cock as he kept moaning and talking. “Do it harder, dammit. Yeah, that’s right. Harder until you break me, I want you to break me down and make me yours. Claim me, J. Claim me as your little whore.”

Before long Johnny was coming inside of Logan as he jerked the other man off. When both of them exploded, they saw stars for several moments and eventually passed out. When they both came to Johnny spooned in behind Logan, holding the other man tightly to his chest.

Neither man said a word nor did they have to. Both men knew that they would have to talk. They would have to figure out what they meant to each other and if they were going to risk their friendship for something that might blow up in their faces.

Logan shifted and took a good look at Johnny. Right then and there he knew that come hell or high water, nothing was going to keep him from loving Johnny.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
